Speak no Evil
by levitheguyy
Summary: Two boys that would've never thought of being around another. A popular jock, and that weird kid that never speaks, and wears all black. One art project changed their perspective about how they view each other, and even brought them closer then they ever imagined


A cold gentle breeze blows against the snow covered trees as they are dowsed in the white fluffy substance. The sun is hidden behind the clouds as trudging and walking can be heard as the student all walk around, and into the school. It was just getting on the middle of December as the holidays There are definitely separated groups in this college. Popular, jocks, nerds, the the nobody's.

Walking into the large brick building, a taller brunette male, wearing pretty casual clothes, walks in with a smile as he immediately saw his friends. They continue to talk for a while until they eventually go to class. Lance was what you would call popular as he hanged out with that certain group. He was a very joking, outgoing, flirty type of person, yet can be very rude at times. He was in general a pretty nice person.

Lance walked into his first class, portrait arts and design, as he looked around, then sitting in his chair near the back. He turned to his right and looked at the desk

'He's not here... huh' the brunette boy thought as he saw the open desk, then he jumped a bit as the boy he was thinking about, walked behind him. The raven, wearing a black jacket and black pants sat down and pulled out his phone. Keith was a very quiet person, and usually kept to himself. Lance looked at him for a bit before slowly looking away as he shook his head.

Everyone in the grade, almost the school, thought Keith was very weird and some even thought he was evil. Nobody would talk to him, and he would keep to himself. As the teacher walke din, he raised his voice.

"Alright, everyone! Please find your seats if you haven't already! Your going to be working in groups, and have a large project that will be due in one week, two days after the Christmas dance. Which means, the day before break! I will choose your groups now" his voice rings through the room as a lot of groans emerged. As the teacher started to pick groups, Lance realized that all the people he wanted to be with were being picked. "And the last group... Lance and Keith. Alright, everyone get in your groups! You may work in the studio and the hallway!" He said as everyone started to get up and move around as Lance turned and looked at Keith.

Keith saw that Lance didn't look thrilled to work with him. Nothing new. Nobody really ever wanted to work with Keith, since most people didn't really know who he was. Keith gulped slightly as he bit down on his lip, turning away, "I-I don't mind..." His voice was low, smooth, gentle. Lance found himself listening to that voice over and over again in his head, wanting to hear more of it for some reason, but couldn't figure out exactly why.

"Well... everyone seemed to go into the hallway... probably to get away from the teacher, so, lets go into the studio. There's more supplies and space in there anyway" Lance said in a small tone, standing up as he waited for Keith to do the same before walking into the studio, the doors to the classroom and the other room connected.

The studio was a open, big, yet a little crowded area. It was a bit messy from the previous day as the room smelled heavily of paint and pencils, as a usual art room would. Lance walked over to a spot near the corner. "I hope you don't mind being so far away from the door... this spot just has the best desk, plus, there's really good pencils in the drawers back here" he stated, setting the rubric for the project down on the deep oak would table, faint scar like shapes of blues, greens, blacks on the top of it. Keith sat down in the stool next to him as he yawned slightly.

"N-No, it's fine..." Keith's voice practically echoed as the silence of the room they were in made his voice pretty loud. Hearing his voice, and how impoverish it was when he spoke, he made sure to immediately bring it down to almost a whisper at the first few words. Lance looked a little confused at him as to why his voice was shaky. Was he nervous? Why so? Lance shrugged it off.

After getting the supplies that they needed and setting them out on the table, looking down at their blank paper, Lance put a finger on his chin in confusion, obviously in a deep moment of thought. "Hm. We are supposed to draw a picture of 2 people, one of us doing one of them, and then we have to make it look like only one artist drew it. Why couldn't we have just been able to draw two people each? This is going to be soooo difficult..." Lance practically complained as he groaned. He was the type of whine a lot, and not like work that took time and effort, unless it was something that he really liked, "Do you have any ideas, ?" He said as he turned to look at the raven who was also thinking. Keith then jumped up and pulled out his laptop, typing very quickly as he pulled up a picture of two ice skaters, one silver hair, and one black hair. The taller one was holding onto the other, letting the raven skater arch his back in the others arms.

Keith sat his laptop down near their papers and looked at Lance waiting for a response. At hearing the idea, Lance already liked it. He nodded and shrugged a little.

"Not bad, not bad. Got any other choices? I think this one is really good but it's always nice to have other options, right?" He said as he looked back. The raven boy nodded and pulled his laptop closer to him and typed some more and showed the brunettes another picture, this time of two soldiers dressed in uniform, one arm each wrapped around each other's shoulders and their swords pointing outwards towards the camera.

"Oh wow, I really like that one. I think it would be cool! We should totally do that one!" Lance cheered as he already picked up his pencil and pointed at the brunette male on the screen. "I'll do him cause his hair is like mine. You do the other guy cause he's like you" Lance said, and Keith agreed, putting the laptop in between the two of them, above their paper. This class that they had went on for a hour and 30 minutes, and after all that time, they had gotten the basic sketch of both of the people's bodies. As the bell rang, they both stood back and looked at the progress they had gotten done, "Wow! It looks really good so far, but we should get going to our next class. Hey, but you seem like a decently cool guy. You should come to the cafeteria with me and my friends at lunch. We usually are in the back near the windows with that plant thing. Join us if you want!" Lance chuckled softly. Keith nodded. The raven would usually stay in his dorm when the time of lunch came, not wanting to be stared at as usual.

After a few hours went by, the boys were soon on their way to the cafeteria as Keith walked around nervously. He hated being around so many people that could pick on him. Keith soon got into the large room, hearing the pretty loud murmuring of the people around him as he looked around for Lance, soon seeing the brunette boy laughing a little. Making his way over, people at Lances table looked at him funny as he soon sat down in the chair that Lance reserved for him. "Ah, there he is! Everyone, this is Keith" Lance introduced the raven to everyone at the table. Keith simply nodded and waved the smallest before pulling out a lunch he had. Everyone kept giving him weird looks as he simply tried to mind his own business eating, Keith knew people were staring. It was as if he could feel there eyes as beams, cutting into him. Keith just tried to mind his own business, even though he really wanted to leave. The time went on and Keith eventually left from the area, feeling a little too uncomfortable being around all the people staring at them. It was now time to leave since both Keith and Lances classes were finished for the day. The raven was walking along the perimeter of the cafeteria building when he had to walk between two buildings. Out of nowhere he was shoved to the ground.

"H-Hey, what the h-hell?" Keith said as he put his hands up in defense, but being beat in the nose but a forceful punch. There were students, obviously upperclassmen, 3 of them, who were standing over him.

"What's wrong little stutter boy? Gotta go cry to your mother?" They all chuckled before starting to beat him senseless. Keith panicked and went into a paralyzed state as his body became weak and numb, bruises forming all over his pale, frail, body. Lance happened to be walking back from the area when he walked back when he saw a commotion. He wanted to just keep walking, but he gasped as he realized it was Keith who was being beat.

"Keith!" He yelled in fury as he sprinted as fast as he could to to get to the male. He didn't know how long it had been going on for, which made him even more panicked about Keith's state. After a few quick seconds Lance collided with the three upperclassmen as pain overwhelmed him, but being filled with so much adrenaline. As soon as the 3 men felt the shove, the immediate sprinted away.

Lances heart shattered once he saw how bruised and weak Keith was. His body was trembling heavily as his breaths were shaky. Keith groaned softly and wanted to burst into tears because of the agony he was experiencing. "Keith... Keith are you alright...? Speak to me.." the brunette bent over and looked over his body, gently holding onto his arms to get him to calm, but only hurt more as he felt the shaking

"E-Everything..." Keith murmured and opened his eyes slowly, "I-I want to leave..."

Lance heard his request and nodded, picking up Keith as gently as he could, but hearing the wincing of the boy who was now in his arms, and also see tears streaming down his face. "No no no... Keith don't cry..." Lance didn't know why, but he was feeling very emotional and sensitive towards Keith. He felt the weird urge to just hug him and help him.

'Why am I doing this? I barely know him, yet I feel so connected to him...' the brunette thought to himself as he walked to the dorm hall building. Lance brought him up to his dorm room, which weirdly, the males room was right down the hall from Keith's. "were here, don't worry..." he said as he walked inside the door, and locking the door, hoping that that small movement would ease him slightly. Walking into the bathroom, Lance gently set him down on the counter, then going back to the kitchen to get some ice from the freezer, putting it in a bag and brining it back. "Here... hold this to your face where it hurts..." Lance said in a soft and caring tone. Keith nodded and shakily took the bag and held it to his eye which was the sorest. Keith and Lance looked at each other for a while as Lance was frowning, "I'm so sorry it happened..." he whispered. Keith shook his head softly.

"N-No, its o-okay..." Keith didn't like that he kept having to talk, but Lance noticed.

"Keith... you keep stuttering your words. Are you scared, or nervous, or anything like that?" The brunettes questioned as he looked into Keith's eyes. Both of the boys pupils dilated, Keith biting on his lip. The raven male looked very uncomfortable, and like he didn't want to speak anymore. Bringing this up made him a little uneasy.

"I haven't r-really told anyone... b-but when I was y-younger, I-I was told t-that I have a stutter... m-most of my words s-stutter a lot... b-but I've gotten better at speaking... I-I had to switch schools b-because I would get beat s-senseless there..." Keith said as he turned away in embarrassment and fear that Lance may kick him out of the house. Lance in fact felt horrible, for putting him in uncomfortable positions, trying to force him to talk, and not being a kind person around the male.

"K-Keith... Keith... I'm so sorry... I-I treated you so horribly..." Lance said, almost wanting to cry himself as he slowly and gently put his arms around the raven haired boy, causing Keith's eyes to widened, then tears to slip down his cheeks. He hadn't had someone hug him in forever, since he was alone in his dorm and didn't have close family, "I-I won't ever let someone hurt you again, I promise on my life, Keith..." he whispered softly as he aswell let tears fall. Keith was still shocked by the embrace, but soon nodded.

"I-It's okay... I was fine o-on my own... but I-I appreciated the help your giving me" Keith pulled away from the hug, the crinkling of the bag with ice sounding softly as they separated. Lance smiled back at him before wiping his and Keith's tears.

"Did you happen to see what those guys looked like? Or hear their names? I swear to god if I find out who did that to you I'll—" Lance got cut off by Keith shaking his head.

"N-No don't do that... your only g-going to get yourself hurt.. I don't want you to get hurt... a-and end up, um, like me..." Keith said as his lip began to quiver, feeling very anxious and not knowing why. Lance made the raven look into his eyes.

"Keith, I can tell something else is wrong... is there?" He said, trying to get any remaining information out of him so he could help in any way.

"I-I just get, um, really nervous to speak, I guess... an-and it makes me not want to talk, uh, a lot... b-because I just keep stut-stuttering, and blinking when I speak, I-I just hate it... I-I don't want to b-b-be like this L-Lance.." His eyes were tearing up as he started to be more and more self-conscious about his speech, "I-I... I wish I was nor-normal..." Keith's eyes filled with tears as he couldn't handle it. Lances expression immediately changed to a saddened, yet caring one, as his eyes softened and he held onto Keith's arms gently, moving his face closer to look him in the eyes.

"Keith. Listen to me. Don't ever think that you need to change your voice, because I think it's absolutely perfect... I don't care at all if you stumble with words... all I want is for you to be safe, and happy with yourself, so please don't think you have to go changing, or hide your voice. Let the world hear it, because there's always someone who's going to want to listen to it" Lance said as he gently held onto his arms. "I don't want to see any more tears from you..." he whispered softly, reaching his hand up and gently wiped his eyes as Keith continued to stare. Lance smiled at him, part of him finding it adorable that Keith was lost staring, but then the other part of him basically stopped him. Keith found himself being lose in Lances deep brown eyes. He felt some sort of peace during it as he then shook his head and snapped out of it. Lance started to think as he continued to look at the raven boy.

'Wait... why do I keep wanting to look at him? Why do I want to hug him... his face looks so soft, and his lips look— Lance, cut it out! You don't like him... well... he is really cute.. wait... do I like him?!'

Later on after Keith had gotten the rest of his wounds tended too. Having mostly bruises, and a few cuts on his face, he got off of the counter and stood up, being a little wobbly, Lance stood in front of him to make sure he was okay, and able to stand up completely before letting him walk on his own, "You good, Keith? Anything hurt to much to walk?" He asked in a gentle, caring voice. Keith nodded softly, feeling much better after talking with the brunette, but also from all the treating and care that Lance has gave him. Keith slowly held onto his arm, urging Lance to walk with him to make sure he didn't fall. Lance did so and smiled softly, a vaint pink blush dusting his cheeks as he watched the raven to his side. He was so glad that he didn't show up later when more damage had already taken place. Lance could fee his heart rate thumping louder and louder as he worried that Keith would be able to hear it.

"L-Lance... do you think that I, uh, that I-i might be able to re-rest?" Keith muttered in a soft tone as he didn't want to talk. Lance only peered down at him and nodded.

"Of course you can... don't be afraid to use your voice around me, Keith. I can hear that your on edge... and I just want to make sure that I'm not making you nervous or scared... or anything along those lines, okay?" Lance reached down slightly to brush a piece of Keith's soft raven hair out of his face.

"O-Okay..." he replied, looking upwards at him with a faint smile. Lance was glad to see that smile, as it put some of his nerve at ease. They slowly made it to the brunettes room.

"I... I hope you don't mind being in my room or whatnot... it's the only bed I have in my home... it is really comfortable though" Lance smiled as he let go of Keith's arm as he managed to get near the bed. Keith then took a step, but his sore knee gave out as he tried to walk, instinctively grabbing onto Lances shirt for support, then falling backwards on the bed, Lance practically hovering over him. The brunettes face flushed deep red as he realized their position, which was completely accidental. "I-I'm sorry Keith!" He said quickly as he got off of him as fast as he good, "U-Uh... sleep well! I-I'll leave you be!" He said before running out of the room and down the stairs. Keith only smiled as he adjusted himself in a more comfortable position, sooner or later falling asleep.

"What do you mean calm down?! I'm freaking out Shiro! You can't just tell me to get over it! I. Was. On. Top. Of. Him. He probably felt so uncomfortable and wierded out!" Lance yelled into his phone as he was panicking over the situation to his friend on the phone, Shiro.

"Lance Lance Lance Lance... it's probably okay. He wasn't freaking out or anything, correct? Then it shouldn't be a problem. Do you like him or something? Cause your freaking out a little more then usual"

"N-No! I do not! I mean, what would it matter if I liked him? He's really hot but nobody like me would fall for a really attractive guy like—"

"Lance... listen to me and take my word. Your in love with that boy, hear me? It's completely fine to admit that, but from what you've told me in the past 30 minutes you've been on the phone with me, your madly in love with him.., and that's alright, because I think it's great you get to experience this" Shiro said as he smiled on the other side of the phone. Lances face flushed deep red as he realized he basically told the other male his feeling towards Kieth, "Now... I want you to get off the phone with me, go upstairs and check on him, alright?"

Lance mumbled a little to himself in annoyance as he sighed. "Yeah yeah... I will"

"Alright, do good Lance, from the sounds of what you've told me that boy needs some TLC" Shiro chuckled before hanging up the phone. Letting out a another huff, Lance set the phone down and walked up the stairs slowly and into the room, immediately seeing Keith nuzzled up into the layers of blankets and multiple pillows on the bed. Lance let out a heartwarming awe as he saw how peaceful Keith was at the moment. The brunette slowly walked over and sat down on the bed next to him, slowly starting to stroke his cheek and his hair, getting a small movement of the ravens head from the touches, but they soon stopped. Lance could feel Keith's body relax, as for the first time he stopped shaking. Lance stayed there the whole time, not even thinking about leaving his side for a second, hoping the next day would bring happiness

 **/well... thankfully I've been able to keep some updates and even this new story going, even though I have a lot going on in my life right now. Please tell me how it is! I love to hear reviews about what you guys think!/**


End file.
